


To the Winner #1

by Sukunami



Series: Life Series [3]
Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: M/M, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-01
Updated: 2003-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sukunami/pseuds/Sukunami
Summary: To the Winner is a series of short stories, interspersed in the Life SeriesTo the Winner #1: Seifer wins, earning a sex video with Squall





	To the Winner #1

After a short span of static, the image is blurry as it starts, dark shadows eventually transforming into a face as Seifer backs away from the camera. He winks, the look of someone getting away with murder clear in the bright green eyes. Standing up straight, he adjusts his light robe before moving out of view of the camera, leaving a slightly overlooking, angled scene of the bed and some of the area to the side.

"You cheated," is clearly heard, the speaker out of view.

A deep chuckle echoes loudly. "How could I have helped the kid cross the room? It's not like I could've had him rigged up on wires. Or maybe you think I've been slipping steroids into his milk."

"You've been training him behind my back."

"Squall, when a child less than one year in age sees something shiny and potentially dangerous if swallowed, he'll run for it. I don't care if he just learned how to walk a short while ago. And would you step into view for me so I can double check the zoom setting?"

There's an overly loud sigh before the brunet comes onto screen, the scowling man wearing the same thin robe as Seifer. "I hate you."

"No, you hate the fact our son is six point two seconds faster than you thought." The scene comes into slightly better focus before the larger man walks into the range of the camera view, easily slipping behind Squall to wrap his arms around the slim waist and place his chin on a tense shoulder. "If you really are against this, we don't have to do it."

Stormy eyes focus directly forward into the lens. "Why do you want something like this?"

"Truthfully, doubt I'll even watch it... much," he adds with a smirk. "It's just for the high, love. The feel of being observed during our most private of moments."

"Someone could find it."

"Umm," he hums while his hands push aside the lower portion of the robe so he could rub bare thighs. "It's another part of the rush. Unless you're afraid of others knowing about us." Seifer presses his lips against the taunt neck as his hands move further up to the loosely tied belt of the robe.

Squall leans back into the kiss. "I hate you so much."

Large hands quickly undo the belt, the thin material of the robe soon pooling at the brunet's feet. One arm wrapped tightly around slim shoulders, Seifer slowly moves his free hand along the smooth stomach, fingers spreading such that the limp cock is left untouched between two long fingers. As he rubs the sensitive area around the penis, he takes a pierced earlobe into his mouth and sucks heartedly at the loose flesh. Squall's breaths turn deeper while his eyes try to avoid the camera before him.

Leaning back, Seifer smiles shrewdly. "Forget it's even there, love. For all you know, I didn't get a chance to put a tape in it. Anyhow, got you a gift today."

Confusion clear on the smaller man's face, he tries to turn around but the arm around his chest prevents him from moving that way. Meanwhile, Seifer reaches behind to open the nightstand drawer and remove something before closing it once more. The object comes into view when he shows it to Squall, the man immediately frowning at the sight of a small remote and black, ribbed plastic that had white bristles sticking out from its flat end.

"To quote the packaging, it's a 'vibrating ecstasy brush'. Even has two speeds."

"Seifer, this isn't funny."

"Not meant to be. Go ahead, hold it for a moment."

Hesitantly he follows the order, jumping slightly when it's turned on in his hold.

"Now," comes a hoarse whisper. "Imagine that deep inside of you, pounding within you while I take my place kneeling before your greatness."

"... ..." Looking somewhat in a daze, Squall fingers the rounded end as if to better imagine its feel.

The vibrator suddenly stills, Seifer then taking it from the loose hold. Turning it in his hand, the blond runs the soft brush side of the vibrator across the top of a stiff shoulder, gently running it down the unmoving arm. "Tell me you want this, Squall."

"... Do it."

Smirking, Seifer brings the vibrator around to the man's backside, brushing along scarred skin to make the brunet shiver. Hidden from view, he maneuvers the toy enough to make quiet sighs escape tight lips before he helps Squall bend forward enough to make penetration easier. A slight wince is the only indication when the vibrator is pushed inside of him.

Seifer moves in front then, facing the smaller man before leaning in for a lasting kiss. There's a quiet click before a soft moan comes from between the two men, Squall arching into the body before him. Slowly the blond sinks down to his knees, pressing his lips along the lightly colored flesh during his descent. Hands immediately go to his broad shoulders for support, and a couple fingers carefully stroke along the metal choker as Squall focuses downward, lengthy dark hair covering his eyes from view.

Angling to the side, Seifer glances briefly at the camera to make certain of a clear view before he licks roughly at the growing arousal. He takes the tip of the redden flesh between two fingers, holding it such that he can easily rub the slit with his thumb while leaving the shaft open for his mouth workings. After covering the area with kisses and ever so light bites, he moves lower to the sack beneath.

"Nh, Seifer..."

There's a low hum from the blond before a click sounds in the room, the consequence of his action coming in the form of a small cry from Squall. Sitting back to get some distance away from the brunet, Seifer shrugs off his robe before standing up. Immediately slim arms encircle the large man's waist, Squall pressing the length of his body against the man before him, hips moving in tiny thrusts as they join once again in a lingering kiss. With halting movements they gradually lower onto the bed, Seifer laughing when Squall buries his face into a shoulder to avoid the remembered camera.

"Shall we get this over with, then?"

A large hand slips quickly along the exposed side, reaching underneath to remove the vibrator and drop it to the floor without second glance. Pressing forward, Seifer hooks his arms at the underside of bent legs, forcing Squall to lie back away from his hiding spot, though he faces away from the view of the camera. With a quick, practiced thrust, Seifer penetrates the lithe body with a low grunt but then stills his movements except to grasp the brunet's chin.

They stare for a long time, secret words passing through their shared gaze, before Seifer leans in gently take full lips with his. Squall wraps his arms along the broad back, using the support to move against the larger man as trimmed nails leave redden marks in the already scarred back. His efforts are soon joined with the blond's rougher thrusts as the sounds of moans and flesh on flesh slowly grow louder. Squall breaks the kiss first, taking a deep breath as his eyes close tightly shut. Given freer reign of movement, the blond pounds harder into the smaller man as their vocal expressions gain an almost desperate edge, Squall calling his lover's name in muted tones and Seifer making nonsensical curses.

Suddenly they both freeze in tense poses for several seconds before harsh, reviving breaths sound from both men. Gingerly Seifer moves back from the brunet, removing himself with a slick noise. Then lying to the side, he drapes an arm over the still heaving chest of the smaller man.

"Seifer..."

"Un, not home right now..."

"I hear Isan."

"Fuck," comes the quiet curse, the blond rolling to his side in order to let Squall up. "How long?"

Using a small towel from the nightstand, Squall quickly cleans himself off. "Just heard him now."

After handing the towel to Seifer, the brunet leans down to retrieve a forgotten robe before standing up from bed and leaving the room. With a sigh, the lone man wipes down messed skin and then tosses the towel into an unseen corner of the room. He runs a hand through short, shiny locks of hair before swerving so that he could sit on the mattress edge.

"Hey, Squall. Why don't you bring him here?"

Slowly the sound of intermediate crying becomes clearer and the brunet comes into view with an infant of the same dark hair color held close to his chest. "I think he had a bad dream."

"You really think they dream so young?"

Squall shrugs without verbal reply before taking a seat next to Seifer.

"Hey, now, what's this fuss about, cub?" the large man asks, rubbing the back of his finger along a tear streaked cheek. Distracted, Isan quiets completely and tries to grab the finger with a relatively tiny hand. "If you ask me, I'd say you're trying to steal your mommy from me."

"Seifer," Squall warns before lowering the infant to his lap so that he could wipe tears away with the robe sleeve. When two hands clutch strongly at the white material, the brunet leans down to kiss the small fingers.

"...mommy..."

Squall jerks up straight and stiff at the quiet voice, staring wide eyed at the child in his hold.

After a stunned moment himself, Seifer smiles widely. "Good job, kiddo. That's your mommy, alright. Say it again for me. Mo--mmy."

"...mommy," the child says with a quiet squeal of laughter, his hands patting the robed arm.

"Well, fuck, and we didn't even get a chance to make a bet about this one. I thought it'd be at least another couple months.  Damn, and I would've won, too."

"Seifer..."

"Hn?"

"Take him for a moment." Not waiting for a reply, Squall moves Isan to his father's hold and then quickly rises from the bed to walk out of view, a hand held over his face.

Confusion and worry briefly crosses Seifer's face before he smiles down at his son. "It's okay, kiddo. Your mom isn't mad at you." He takes a small hand in his larger one, gently rubbing the skin with his thumb. "Do me a favor, would you? Never forget that he's your mother, even if he makes you call him something else. He saved this world for you to live in, not to mention him suffering nine months with you sucking the life out of him. He doesn't realize it now, but he deserves to be your mother. Got that, kid?"

The child giggles before pulling his hand from the larger grasp, then tries vainly for the shiny metal encircling his father's throat.

"Fuck, you're just like Zell. Ah, and remember you aren't allowed to cuss until you're at least ten. Understood?"

"…mom...my..."

"Oh, no. I'm daddy. You see, unlike mommies, daddies are allowed to be deadbeats. No responsibilities whatsoever. Now, mommies on the other hand--"

"What are you teaching our son?"

Seifer looks up from the infant, a smile his only reply to the question. "Are you okay?"

The brunet walks slowly into view. "Nh. It was just... a bit much."

"Alright, kiddo, tell mommy how much you want him to hold you."

Sighing, Squall lifts the infant from the blond's lap, his body automatically starting to sway with the child in his arms. "He can't call me 'mommy'."

"And why not?"

"He'd be harassed about it."

"Being our son, he'll need to learn some humility."

"That isn't the way--"

"You **are** his fucking mother, Squall. Don't deny him that."

The man stops his movements at the serious tone, then looks intently at the boy lying against his shoulder, a small hand lazily trying to take a hold of long strands of brown. After a time, Squall smiles faintly. "A mother, huh?"

Seifer pushes off from the bed and approaches his family. "The best there is," he states before kissing Squall, gently tugging on his lower lip before pulling back. They stare into each other's eyes for a long while before Isan accidentally head butts his mother's chin, breaking the silent connection.

"Brat. I tell ya, he's trying to keep us apart."

Squall sighs amusedly, shifting his hold on Isan. "Now, what was this about fathers not having any responsibilities?"

There's a weak laugh before the scene cuts out to static.

 


End file.
